


It's All About Us

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Behold: the Royal Edition, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Content, ShuAnnNSFWWeekend, and yes. it does parallel iwtw a fair deal., but i'm just in time for the season!, first time parallels that is, might be a little late for the actual prompt day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: 12/24. Akira and Ann enjoy the last bit of their miraculous Christmas Eve date. It's getting late, and the last train of the day is about to leave the station... but Ann can stay as long as she wants tonight. That outcome is just what Akira wanted the most, and they're going to make the most of it.Day 1 Prompt: First Time.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: ShuAnn NSFW Weekend 2020





	It's All About Us

This was bliss.

He sat there on the edge of his bed, watching the snowfall outside of his window in LeBlanc. It set the mood perfectly as the snowflakes practically danced so slowly to the ground without a care. The winter chill from outside could be felt since the window was open, but only a little as it fought back with the space heater that was in the attic. Overall, it was a soft, beautiful end to a perfect evening, something that he never expected would happen if a certain someone hadn't suddenly resurfaced and turned himself in in Akira's place. Now, after a cozy little Christmas date with a sweet dessert, Akira was watching the snowfall while he held Ann beside him. He smiled softly as he felt her lean in and rest her head against his shoulder, snuggling against him as she relaxed.

Ah, this was truly bliss. He didn't want this night to end. He knew that it was getting late, and he had to walk her over to the train station soon, but… he really wanted her to stay with him tonight.

And as if his newfound good luck would have it, Ann spoke up at that moment.

"Hey, so… I can stay out as late as I want tonight."

His eyes widened a little as he heard those words. Is… is this real? _She can stay?_

"So I thought… maybe…"

"...You'd stay?" he finished, hoping that he wasn't jumping the gun.

"Hehe… yeah," The smile that Ann wore while she looked up at him was small and bashful, and she grasped at the sleeve of his jacket. "You don't mind, do you?"

Akira gave her a warm smile of his own, feeling his heart practically beating out of his chest. Yes, it's official: Tonight was truly perfect.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He leaned in first, softly pressing his lips against hers. The snow was still falling outside, and he could still feel the chill of a light winter breeze. And yet all he focused on was Ann's warm lips against his. For a while, the two of them remained there on the edge of the bed, kissing each other lovingly while the snow fell outside without a care.

But Akira knew that he couldn't get too carried away. It would be so easy to just lose himself in Ann's lips like he's done many times before, but not yet. Not when he still had a Christmas present to give.

"I got you something." he said breathlessly as he reluctantly drew away from her.

"Mm… huh?" Ann was left in a dreamy daze, before she gathered what Akira actually said. "No way…! You got me a present…?!" she gasped.

"Of course I did," Akira said with a chuckle. "I was gonna get it after you gave me yours, but I got distracted by the snow outside."

"And the kissing, right?" Ann added cheekily, closing an eye at him.

"Heh… and that." He mused. Both were pretty good distractions after all. As if to prove that point, he gave her another peck on the lips. It was brief, but he couldn’t quite resist himself that time. Or the next few times. Ann giggled as she relished in those brief kisses of his, clearly enjoying the distraction herself… at least until she remembered what he was originally doing.

“Gimme my present already!” Ann then exclaimed, despite her constant giggling.

“Okay, okay.” Akira laughed, stealing one last peck on her lips before he moved away from her. Akira approached his work desk and reached into one of the lower cabinets. There, he took out a small white box that could fit in his pocket. He smiled as he turned towards Ann and returned to his spot on his bed, handing out the box to her.

“Merry Christmas.” he said warmly.

“Ooh…” she cooed, her face beaming at the sight of that little box. Ann took the little box from Akira’s hands and opened it. She made a little gasp once she saw what was in it, her eyes widening at the sight. Akira’s Christmas present to her was a golden heart-shaped necklace. The chain was a simple gold, but the main attraction was the heart attached to it. The gold outline accentuated the red heart-shaped jewel, making it pop despite its simple design. She then took her present out of the box, hearing the rustle of the golden chain as she picked up the necklace by the heart.

“This is so beautiful…” Ann breathed softly. “Is this seriously for me?”

“You know it,” Akira quipped. While he was still laying low and moving about in the Underground Mall for supplies, that little number caught his eye. He thought that it was perfect for Ann when he saw it, and he just had to get it for her for Christmas. To finally give it to her like this felt like a dream come to life. “C’mon, let’s try it out.”

He stood up then, opting to sit behind Ann so that he could help put the necklace on. Ann handed the necklace over to him and lowered her head, brushing her blonde hair aside so that Akira could see what he was doing. Akira opened up the chain, extended his arms so that he could put the necklace around Ann’s neck, and then closed it back up with a definite click. Ann lightly traced the shape of the heart with her finger as she looked down at it, smiling fondly before she turned her body towards Akira so that he could see it too.

“It really is beautiful… Thanks,” Ann thanked, wearing a grateful smile. “How does it look?”

“Perfect,” Akira said simply, nodding in his approval. He looked down at the necklace, his hand curving around the centerpiece as it rested on his palm. He rubbed against the jewel with his thumb, and smiled fondly as he looked back up at Ann. “Looks as beautiful as the girl I got it for.”

“...!” Ann’s cheeks turned into a faint shade of red as he said that, completely caught off guard. “O-Ooh, you…! C’mere…!” she exclaimed, before tackling him down on the bed. 

“Whoa…!” Akira gasped. Now he’s the one who was caught off guard! He expected Ann to be flustered, but he didn’t expect her to tackle him on the bed! His head plopped down on his pillow with a force, and his gasp was immediately silenced by Ann’s lips as she surged towards him. A muffled laugh escapes him, vibrating against Ann’s lips as he meets them with eagerness. And that made Ann giggle too.

Eventually they adjusted themselves on the bed to be more comfortable. Ann shifted her legs up as she hovered over Akira, while Akira himself adjusted his back and propped himself up. Even as they did that, their lips were still meeting over and over again. Akira smiled as he felt Ann’s hands upon his cheeks, completely taken in by the moment. Once they parted for a moment in order to catch their breath, Akira opened his eyes to see a cascade of blonde hair filling his senses. At the center of it all was Ann, smiling bashfully at him as she giggled to herself. How could he not smile back when he was met with that?

“You’re so cute.” he mused, wrapping his arms around her body.

“Hehe... quit that!” Ann laughed, unable to contain her joy. “On second thought, don’t. Keep going.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I could go on all night.” Akira laughed, winking at her.

“I can take it! M-Mostly… kinda…” Ann stuttered, biting her bottom lip as her blush deepened.

“Can you?” Akira challenged, lifting himself up so that he could claim her lips once more. Ann’s squeal turned into a muffled squeak when he initiated that kiss. Once he parted from her, his warm smile turned into a wry smirk at the sight of her reddened face. “Cutie.”

“Oh, I’ll show you.” Ann huffed, before lowering herself down to meet his lips again. Akira met her passion in kind as he pulled her against him, arms wrapped tighter around her as his hand found its way towards the back of her head. Ann craned her neck some as she opened her mouth slightly, prodding him to let her in. And Akira allowed it. He opened his mouth more and allowed their tongues to meet in a tantalizing dance. Ann whimpered against his lips, her hands pressing harder on his cheeks as she felt his tongue caressing hers. Akira chuckled in response. She really was so cute.

They parted from each other once again, gasping for breath. Ann was especially panting as she rested her forehead against his, and her hands released his face in favor of resting them against his chest. That deep blush of hers never left her cheeks. In fact, Akira could’ve sworn that she’s gotten redder. Not that he should talk. He had a slight blush upon his face and ears too, despite his teasing her.

“Hey… Akira?” Ann then asked.

“Yeah?” he inquired.

“Can we…? Y-You know…” she stammered, clutching at his shirt as she averted her gaze for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. She then shook her head, forcing herself to look him in the eye as she tried to speak, determined to get whatever was on her mind out in the open. “I want to… I want…”

“You want…?” Akira repeated carefully, resting one of his hands on top of hers. Ann then took a deep breath, and spoke firmly.

“...You. I want you,” She managed to say. “Like… _us doing it for real this time._ ”

....

_Oh._

“Ann…” Akira trailed off, speechless.

“Phew… I actually said it!” Ann sighed in relief, hanging her head down for a moment. “Seriously, I wanted to say it sooner, but… I got all distracted.”

“Glad to hear that I wasn’t the only one caught up in the moment,” Akira said, chuckling as he stroked Ann’s hand with his thumb. “So, when you said earlier that you could stay…”

“...I wanted to ask that then, yeah.” Ann confirmed, nodding at him.

“I get it,” Akira then responded, before asking the next question on his mind carefully. “But, Ann… You sure?”

“More than anything,” Ann said confidently, nodding more vigorously. “Sure, I was a little embarrassed trying to put it out there, but even so… I’m sure.” It was then that Ann’s expression became warmer as she looked into Akira’s eyes, her smile fond as she spoke.

“I love you, Akira. And I trust you, always have! And now, while we’re together like this… I wanna be with you. Right now, that’s the one thing I want the most. S-So… can we? Please…?”

“....”

Akira’s expression softened as he stared into Ann’s eyes, seeing her certainty and love for him. Taken, he lifted his hand up, leaving her hand in favor of cupping her soft cheek. She leaned into his hand in response, awaiting his answer as she pressed a brief kiss upon his palm. Akira smiled to himself as he lightly traced the shape of her lips with his thumb… those same lips that he’s kissed so many times. Those idle thoughts he’s had about him and Ann doing more than what they were already doing at this point, that desire to explore each other and become physically closer, that precious scenario where it was just him and her… it’s here.

It’s finally here.

Akira lifted himself up just enough so that he could press his lips against Ann’s once again. Ann’s eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss with fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. He smiled as he held her close, unwilling to let her go as he put all of the emotions he was feeling into that one, passionate kiss. Between the small gasps for breath and the tiny hums of pleasure they were both making, that kiss lasted for a very long time. Once they broke away for a moment, Ann was panting as she tried to keep herself together.

“So… was that a ‘yes’?” she asked breathlessly.

“‘Course it was,” Akira confirmed, chuckling softly as he smiled. “It’s all about us now.”

With that clear answer, he closed the small gap between them again.

Akira turned the tables on Ann by turning her over so that he was the one on top. Ann couldn’t hold back her sudden yelp as she felt her back against the bed, holding onto Akira’s shoulders for dear life in the process. Akira had her pinned under him through his passionate kisses, their lips meeting over and over in-between their light panting and soft giggles. He could feel Ann’s fingers running through the back of his dark curls, and her other hand was gripping the back of his jacket tight. For a moment, the sounds of their shoes were heard as they tumbled down to the wooden floor, being kicked off their feet without a care. Those sounds quickly became replaced by the familiar sounds of their lips smacking with each break away and each reunion.

Eventually, Akira made his way down, leaving Ann’s sweet lips in favor of trailing slow kisses down her neck. Ann arched her neck back slightly, sighing softly as Akira traced the shape of her neck with his lips. In some spots, he could feel her pulse quickening as he went, making him smile at the sensation. It told him that she was getting excited, and that he was doing his job right. As excited as that made him, he knew that they were just getting started now. Once Akira reached Ann’s collarbone, he tugged at her varsity jacket, wanting to take it off so that he could go even further. Ann complied, sitting up for a moment so that she could take off her jacket and toss it to the side. Once she did, she formed a mischievous smile as she moved to take Akira’s jacket off as well.

“Someone’s eager.” Akira teased, laughing as he felt Ann pull his jacket down his arms.

“Don’t act like you’re not excited yourself, mister!” Ann fired back, having that playful glint in her eye.

“I would never.” he whispered lowly, before taking the jacket off himself. Once he got it off, Akira tossed his jacket to the floor. He then cupped Ann’s cheeks with both hands before he planted another kiss upon her lips, relishing the feeling of her pleased moans vibrating against his mouth. ( _And she was always so soft and warm to touch… with her, he hardly felt cold at all._ ) To take it even further, Akira used his weight to slowly push Ann back against the bed, intending to go back to their previous position. 

“Mmm…!” Ann squeaked, the true volume of it muffled thanks to Akira’s mouth. In just a few seconds, they were back at their previous position, with Akira pinning Ann down beneath him through a long, tender kiss. His hands have gotten more adventurous this time around, opting to glide against the shape of her body. He felt the fabric of her shirt against his skin, yes, but beyond that he could feel the shape of her bra underneath as he ghosted over the curve of her breasts. His hands went further still, down to the lean, slender curve of her stomach, a testament to her model physique. When he finally reached the ends of her shirt, Akira chose to be a little more bold as he slid his hands under it, stroking her stomach with his thumb as he grasped at her waist.

“A-Ah…” Ann breathed, pausing on the kiss for a moment. “Felt a little chill for a second there.”

“Are my hands that cold?” Akira asked, still barely an inch away from her lips.

“Nah, it’s just the breeze from outside. I’m actually getting more hot than cold…” As she said that, Ann reached over to the top button of her shirt and started to open it. From there, she went down, opening up her buttons one by one until her shirt was completely opened up, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath. Akira had to sit up for a moment, wanting to take in this sight for himself.

Ann’s hair was sprawled all over the surface of the bed in various curls and waves, practically covering his pillow as she laid there beneath him. Her blue eyes were shimmering as she gazed up at him, and her sweet lips -- full from the many times they’ve been kissed tonight -- were slightly parted as she breathed more softly. The gold chain of her necklace slid down her neck some as her chest heaved up and down in time with her breathing, and the heart piece sat right at the tip of where her cleavage began. Her body, her expression, the cute blush still painted on her cheeks… everything about Ann was simply breathtaking.

He was speechless.

“Hehe… Cat got your tongue, mister?” Ann quipped, biting the corners of her bottom lip as she smiled. “I haven’t even taken this shirt all the way off yet.”

A nervous laugh escaped his lips, and he immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed over the sound he just made. But it was true. Ann simply had her shirt open and he was already stunned over her beauty. Seeing her naked before his eyes… Akira would probably lose it then and there.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous,” Ann continued, her smile growing as she rested her hand on top of his. “...Cutie.”

“Throwing my own words at my face now?” Akira quipped weakly, shaking his head as he kept his mouth covered.

“But you’re adorable!” Ann cooed, making him blush even more. “I bet your ears are red too.”

“C-C’mon, Ann…” Akira coughed.

“I guess I better see for myself…” Ann mused, rising up from the bed and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees. With a playful smile, she pressed her body against Akira’s chest as she leaned over towards his ears. Akira could feel her fingers brushing his hair aside and tucking some of those wild curls behind his ears, and he could hear her giggle in amusement.

“Yup. They’re _so_ red right now.” she whispered softly in his ear.

Akira felt a shiver down his spine when he heard that from her. A part of him was still a little embarrassed, but… _Goddamn, that was hot._

“Do that again.” he breathed.

“Do what again?” Ann whispered coyly. He could practically see the coy smile on her face right now. She pressed a finger to his chest and playfully made circles on it, giggling again. “Now I know why you love to do this to me all the time.”

“You have no idea --” Akira began, before his breathing hitched. He felt a pinch below his earlobe, followed by a trail of peppered kisses below his jaw. Ann clutched at his shirt as she made her way down his neck, pressing hard kisses that sucked at the skin. When he felt a kiss on one particular spot below his jaw, Akira suddenly let out a low groan, one that made Ann stop in her tracks for a moment. The sensation made him stiffen, and he let out an airy laugh as his pleasure washed over him.

“Don’t stop now, Panther. ~” he teased, arching his neck back for her.

Ann’s cheeks flared up again when she heard him say her codename, and she huffed. “I’m just getting warmed up, _Joker_.” she fired back. Akira laughed again, loving that Ann was humoring him like this. Ann’s hand then loosened its grip on his shirt and trailed down his chest, feeling the subtle shape of his lean muscles through the fabric. When she reached the end, she grabbed the ends of his shirt and tugged at it, prompting Akira to respond. He grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Once Akira tossed his shirt to the floor, Ann took hold of her own open shirt and took it off, tossing it over to where Akira’s shirt landed.

Akira and Ann took the time to admire each other as they sat there with their knees on the bed. Ann’s red cheek remained as she looked over Akira’s bare chest and followed the shape of his muscles, while Akira continued to admire Ann’s shapely curves and her soft-looking skin with a look of wonder in his eyes. So far so good… and there was still more to go.

“Wow… Akira, you...” Ann breathed, making her attraction known. “I can’t get over how beautiful you really are. Hehe, I feel so lucky…”

“I’d say I’m the lucky one,” Akira said without hesitation, flashing a smile at her. “C’mere.” 

Once again, he gently pulled Ann towards him, pressing her against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands glided down to the curve of her back before he leaned forward, claiming her lips once more. Ann made a pleased hum as she returned his embrace, digging her fingers into his hair as she clung to him tight. As he kissed her, Akira moved his hand up and down Ann’s back in a gentle caress, loving the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips. Ann giggled against his lips when his fingers brushed against her ticklish spots, which made him smile. But there was one place that he had yet to feel in its entirety… He wanted to explore that place.

Akira moved his hand up her body once more, trailing up slowly until he stopped at the curve of her breasts. His fingertips brushed against the surface of her bra, lying in wait until he got the signal to continue. Ann whimpered against his lips, noticing that his hands stopped moving against her body. But knowing _where_ they stopped, she figured that he was waiting for her. She broke away for a moment, reaching into the back of her bra so that she could undo the hooks. She sighed in relief once she felt that telling release. Afterwards, she took off her bra and tossed it to the side. Now, her upper body was fully exposed to him, wearing nothing but the heart necklace he gave her for Christmas. That look of wonder in Akira’s eyes returned as he gazed at her, stunned.

“Beautiful…” he murmured to himself. “Ann… You really are breathtaking.”

“...It really makes me blush when you say things like that.” Ann said, forming a bashful smile. She tucked her arms behind her back bashfully, wringing her hands together as she looked at him with a soft shimmer to her eyes. That soft, vulnerable expression on her face, that cute little smile she wore, and the way her exposed breasts heaved in time with her breathing… God, she was just so... _beautiful._

“That’s because it’s true.” Akira pointed out easily. Every time that word came to mind when thinking of Ann, it was true in every sense.

“Hehe… C’mere, you. ~” Ann laughed, grabbing Akira’s shoulders before pulling him down to the bed with her. This time, Akira was prepared. He wrapped his arms around Ann as they both fell against his bed, laughing all the while. He took a moment to kiss her on the cheek, then he made his next move.

His hands adjusted and moved up her body, feeling the shape of her until they were placed on her soft breasts. Now that her bra wasn’t in the way, he could feel them in all of their soft, plump splendor. He curved both his hands and cupped them gently, entranced at how soft they really felt. His thumb brushed at her right nipple as he kneaded them carefully, curious and excited that he was actually doing this. Ann emitted a soft moan as she felt those curious squeezes of his, which was followed by little whimpers of pleasure. Akira couldn’t help but form a slight grin, feeling more confident about doing something like this. With enough confidence built up, he decided to get a little more bold. He leaned close to one of her nipples and opened his mouth, closing his lips around the rosy bud.

“Ah…”

Ann let out a gasp that was a little louder than the last once she felt Akira's mouth upon her. His tongue danced slow circles around her nipple, stimulating it until it became an erect point within his mouth. All the while, Ann was letting out breathy moans as she leaned her head against the bed, enjoying the feeling of his mouth and tongue.

"Mmm… That feels so good…" she hummed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Does it?" Akira inquired, looking up at her from where she was. Ann hummed enthusiastically as she nodded at him, which pleased him. Feeling playful, he gave her erect nipple a playful flick of the tongue before releasing it from his mouth. Ann then shuddered under him, feeling the slight winter chill from the open window hit her wet, tender bud. But Akira wasn’t done yet. He took two of his fingers around that nipple and gently pinched it, wanting to see how she would react if he did so.

“Ah…!” Ann moaned out, louder than the last time. She started to squirm under as she reeled from that little experiment of his, pursing her lips as she blushed profusely, eyes squeezed shut. A smirk made its way on Akira’s lips when he saw that of her, and he shifted his body up towards her. When Ann opened her eyes, she was met with Akira moving in and pressing his lips against hers, immediately forcing her to close her eyes again. While he had her in that passionate kiss of his, Akira’s thumb circled that tender nipple once again in small, teasing motions. Ann gave out a pleading whine against his lips, enduring the combined might of his teasing thumb at her breasts and his wild tongue in her mouth.

“Unfair…” she whined in-between searing kisses. “Mmm…! So unfair…!”

“You’re right,” Akira teased, his tongue flicking at her bottom lip. “I can’t hear you like this. That’s unfair.”

“Cheeky…!” Ann exclaimed, but her outrage was swallowed up by his lips. Ann mewled as Akira kept at his pace, still circling her tender bud with his thumb. But Akira knew that he shouldn’t be neglectful of any part of Ann’s beautiful body, so he broke their kiss. Ann whimpered weakly as he parted from her, not wanting him to go too far. Akira simply smiled as he took off his glasses, winking at her before throwing them over his shoulder nonchalantly. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, holding her pleading gaze as he went. He pressed another kiss upon the space in-between her plump breasts, another upon the skin of her left breast, and then finally, he opened his mouth again, closing his lips around the nipple that had yet to receive his touch. He did all of this while holding Ann’s gaze, and Ann’s already furious blush deepened in reaction to it all.

“A-Akira…!! Mmm…! Oh my god, you’re unfair…!” Ann whined in the midst of her whimpering. “Looking at me like that while you’re… Y-You… Aah…”

 _“That’s it,”_ Akira thought to himself, smiling devilishly as he continued to play with her breasts. _“Let me hear you, Ann.”_

“Mmm… It’s unfair that this feels so good…” Ann mewled, before another moan fell from her lips. She dug her fingers in his hair, combing and gripping at the roots as he lapped her up eagerly. Akira continued his pace, goaded on by Ann’s sounds of pleasure. He wrapped an arm around Ann’s body, caressing the small of her back as his tongue swirled around her now erect bud. He then sucked it in, causing Ann to gasp loudly in surprise. Akira chuckled before he gave that tender bud one last flick of the tongue, looking up at Ann’s flustered expression with a playful glint to his eyes. Once again, he planted a kiss on her chest, gazing at her with both loving and devious intent.

“Mmm… You’re gonna pay…” Ann huffed, still twirling her fingers against his wild curls. “I’m so gonna get payback.”

“Oh? What did I do, beautiful?” Akira asked innocently. “I’m just a fool in love.”

“D-Don’t you act all innocent, mister! Especially not after all of _that_ just now!” Ann sputtered. “We both know how extra you can be!”

“You love me when I’m like that,” Akira pointed out cheekily. “Besides… what are you gonna do about it?”

“You really wanna know?” she asked, having a certain spark to her eyes.

“I’m dying to know.” he replied, wearing a wry smile.

“Yeah? Then I’ll show you what I’m gonna do,” Ann said, keeping his gaze. “Drop those pants, mister.”

....

Oh, he knew where this was going.

Akira took a moment to back away from Ann so that he could undo the buckle on his pants. He got up from the bed, pulled down the zipper and pulled upon the waistband of his boxers so that he could do away with both with one fell swoop. With one pull, Akira brought down his pants and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles before he picked his feet up and kicked them aside. He was the first one to be completely exposed, and he definitely felt that fact thanks to the winter breeze brushing against his ass and legs through the window. Even so, he tried to ignore it in favor of an enthusiastic Ann, who was now sitting up on the bed.

“So… where do you want me?” he asked.

“Stay riiiiiiight there. You’re perfect.” Ann assured, tugging at her own skirt and stockings. She pulled down her skirt first, tossing it to the floor before she went to work on her stockings. It wasn’t lost on Akira that from where he was standing, he could see most of Ann’s bare back as she undressed herself on the bed on purpose. By the time that she was completely exposed, he had a full, clear view on her back and the curve of her ass from where he was. Ann took the time to remove the bands holding up her twintails. One by one, her hair bounced on her shoulders and fell down her back in golden waves, leaving Akira speechless as he watched her go. With a playful flip of her hair, Ann bent over and slowly crawled across the bed so that she could face his naked form, or to be more specific, his actual length. Akira swore his mind went blank for a few seconds before he regained his voice.

“A Panther on the prowl.” he mused, despite the deep blush on his cheeks. He may have been deflecting his current flustered state through a pun, but inwardly, he was losing his mind. Ann just crawled across his bed at a slow playful pace, moving her body all the while. Her hair was completely down, framing her shoulders in all the right places. Her heart necklace dangled from her neck as she kept herself on all fours. To top it all off, she was completely naked, _and_ she looked absolutely gorgeous doing all of that! How could one person continuously take his breath away every time?

“Oh, you.” Ann giggled, rolling her eyes at that little pun of his. She took a moment to situate herself, sitting on her knees as she made sure to be level with his cock. Once she felt that she was ready to go, she gently took hold of his cock and guided it down to her, pressing a quick kiss upon the glistening tip.

“Goddamn, Ann…” Akira breathed, looking down at her with awe.

“Hehe… now it’s your turn to watch.” Ann mused, closing her hand against his cock. Akira let out a low groan as he felt the brunt of her hand slowly pumping him up and down. All the while, he could hear her giggle again.

“Eyes on me… okay?”

With those final words, she took him into her mouth.

“A-Ann…”

The winter breeze outside had nothing on the warmth of Ann’s mouth. Akira felt nothing but warmth as her tongue moved against the curve of his cock. Ann’s pace was slow. It was going about the same speed as when she was pumping him before, but that wasn’t what aroused Akira the most. What got to him the most was the fact that Ann was gazing up at him while she sucked him off. Her beautiful blue eyes were glistening as she stared at him, all the while his cock was disappearing and reappearing in her mouth as she continued to bob her head.

It was hot. So unbelievably _hot._ And when he felt her moaning against him… his mouth went agape over feeling that sensation.

“So that’s what payback feels like…” he groaned, chuckling weakly as he tried not to fall apart. He heard Ann giggle as he said that. Muffled, thanks to her full mouth, but recognizable. He watched as she started to hollow out her cheeks, taking him a little deeper and faster than she did before. The way her cheeks hollowed and her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him eagerly… Goddamn, this girl was going to kill him! How can she still look this cute!? He laughed in-between his low groans and smiled down at her, cupping her face as she continued her pace.

“Ann, I swear…” he breathed, shuddering under her touch. He brushed aside some of her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ear. “What am I gonna do with --”

His breathing hitched once she felt her tongue swirling against him, her bobbing pace slowing down as she concentrated on that. Oh yes, he can see what she was doing. But he didn’t care about that right now. 

“Right there, beautiful… God, you feel so damn good...” he groaned lowly. He can feel himself stiffening more and more, intense heat building up of him until he reaches a certain hardness. Ann certainly felt it, and her pace slowed down more once she realized it. She released Akira’s cock from her mouth with a sinful pop of her lips, giving the tip of the head a playful flick of the tongue, echoing how he teased her breasts not too long ago.

Payback indeed.

Ann smiled at him warmly as she planted a kiss around his stomach, just right below his belly button. She planted another kiss above it, and another below his chest. Slowly, she was making her way up his body, planting loving kisses against his skin as she went. Akira chuckled a little, watching her go as she rubbed her hands against his body. Once she was high enough -- right around his collarbone, Akira bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. He could taste traces of himself on her tongue, but he didn’t really care about that at the moment. He just really wanted to kiss her over and over again.

Akira made his way back towards the bed, kissing Ann with fervor as he adjusted himself accordingly. The attic was filled with sounds of soft smacks of the lips and pleased moans from Ann in particular. Akira was also starting to get a little nosy now, with his low groans making themselves known as he panted in-between their searing kisses. There was no longer any need to hold themselves back, not when it was just the two of them here in LeBlanc. 

It was all about them right now.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence once they stopped making out on top of the bed. Akira had his arm around Ann, pressing her body to his as he gently stroked her cheek. Ann in the meanwhile was staring up at him with a dreamy look to her half-lidded eyes. Her arms were loosely wrapped around him, with her fingers making soothing circles against his back. Their legs were entangled together as they laid there, skin to skin. It was such an amazing feeling… seeing and touching each other in ways no one else could.

“So is this what people really do on Christmas?” Ann asked curiously. “If so, then… best Christmas ever.”

“The night’s not over yet,” Akira pointed out, smiling at her. “We’ve still got one more thing to do.”

“Yeah… and there’s no one else that I wanna do it with,” Ann replied, returning his smile with one of her own. “...Ready?”

“I am,” Akira answered. “You?”

“Born ready,” Ann assured, nodding firmly. “Now, where’d I throw my jacket…”

Reluctantly, Ann moved away from Akira and got up from the bed, looking for her long-since discarded varsity jacket. She looked around the floor until she found it laying near the sofa. Ann bent down to pick it up, rummaging through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. Ann took out a little green wrapper from her pocket, and Akira no doubt knew what it really was when he saw it.

“When’d you find the time to buy that?” he asked curiously.

“Right after everyone left, but before I texted you.” Ann answered easily, walking back to the bed.

“Look at you, all prepared.” he mused.

“Hehe… A certain someone must be rubbing off on me.” Ann quipped with a wink.

She carefully unwrapped the wrapper, revealing the condom within it. Akira opened his legs a little more so that it would be easier to put it on. Ann took her seat on the bed and carefully rolled it on him, covering him in full. Akira could feel the heat on his cheeks rising as he watched Ann put it on him. It hits him hard that they were actually going to go all the way this time. _He was going to have sex with his girlfriend._

They switched positions. Ann laid herself down on the bed, laying her head on his pillow as she spread her legs apart. Akira, in the meanwhile, sat up and hovered above Ann, lining himself up carefully with her wet and wanting entrance. His eyes flickered to Ann, smiling nervously as he was met with her bright eyes.

“...Still nervous?” Ann asked.

“Yeah… how could I not be?” Akira answered.

“Y-Yeah… I am too,” Ann admitted, nodding. “But I can take it. I’m here with you, after all. I would’ve never gotten this far if it wasn’t for you being with me. Being with you like this… it’s everything that I hoped for.”

“...Me too. I wanted you to stay with me, and I got my wish. There’s no place in the world I’d rather be right now than here… with you.” Akira agreed, his smile growing warmer. He lowered himself down, pressing his forehead against Ann’s as he lined up his cock at her entrance. Ann in turn wrapped her arms around him, her hands gripping his shoulders. Gray met Blue as they looked into each other’s eyes lovingly, ready and willing to go to the next step.

“I love you, Akira.” Ann whispered sweetly.

“I love you too, Ann.” Akira whispered back. He pressed one more kiss against her lips, tender and sweet, before switching his focus down below. Slowly and carefully… he inserts himself inside of her.

“...!”

“A-Ah…!!”

Akira let out a sharp gasp, reeling from the tightness that he felt enveloping him. He felt something ‘pop’ against him as he slowly entered the tip inside of her slick folds. The wetness definitely helped, but even so… Akira couldn’t help but look up to Ann in his worry. He saw her wince as she bit her lip, her body tensing up from the initial pain. Seeing her in pain caused him to tense up as well. The last thing that he ever wanted to do is hurt her.

“Ann…?! Hey…!” Akira called, concern evident in his voice. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Don’t worry, I’m okay…!” Ann assured, nodding her head. She then took a few deep breaths, trying to get her body to relax so that she could take him in. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, sensing his worry. “H-Hey… don’t look so worried. We’re supposed to relax at times like these, right…?”

Akira’s lips thinned, still having his concerns, but Ann’s assurance gave him a little more confidence about continuing. “Heh… right.” he said, giving her a brief peck upon her lips. Not only to help her relax, but to help him relax as well. After a moment’s pause, he kept going, keeping Ann in mind as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside of her.

Ann’s whimpers were strained at first. She tightened her hold around his body, clinging to him as his cock stretched and filled her inner walls. Eventually, their bodies begin to adjust to each other and relax, allowing Akira to finally sheath himself inside her fully. The soft sound of Ann’s moan brought Akira back to focus, and he noticed her looking more blissful and relaxed. He pressed another kiss to her lips, which earned a happier mewl from her. Hearing that put him more at ease. Where there was once tension, there was now fullness.

“How’re you feeling?” Akira asked as he broke the kiss.

“...Incredible.” Ann answered dreamily, smiling at him. “You’re so deep…”

“Wait ‘till I start moving,” Akira quipped, chuckling under his breath. “...You ready for me?”

“Yes! Take me…!” Ann cried out enthusiastically. That earned another laugh from him. 

With Ann’s enthusiastic blessing, Akira began to move his hips. His thrusts, at first, were shallow. They were slow and easy as he tested the waters, and he was groaning at the foreign feeling of her walls clenching down on his cock as he moved in and out of her. He was encouraged by Ann’s moans to keep at it, and the fire within him was stoked as he saw her aroused expression, watching him thrust into her. Once it became easier for him to move, he picked up the pace, practically sliding in and out of her now.

“O-Oh my god…” Ann moaned out, pressing her nails against his back as she squeezed her eyes shut. “A-Akira, oh my god…!”

“Ann…” Akira groaned, panting as he kept at his quickened pace. Ann was getting louder and louder, and her volume served as more motivation to keep going. To keep stroking. Akira hung his head low as he kept thrusting, reeling from her pussy squeezing his cock as he went. He can feel his stomach coiling, his length stiffening… dear god, this felt incredible…!

“Don’t stop…!” Ann begged, practically moaning into his ear as she clinged to him. Both her chest and her necklace bounced wildly in time with his thrusts, and she whined loudly in midst of her pleasure. “Akira…! Akira…! A-Akira, pleaaaase don’t stop!!”

“Not gonna stop…” he grunted lowly, panting as the sound of slapping skin filled the attic. Akira could feel the sweat beading down his forehead, and more forming around his lower regions. He felt sweat against Ann’s arms, her chest, her legs --

“Ugh…!”

Akira gasped suddenly, noticing that Ann suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place as he continued to thrust in and out. It forces him deeper inside, making him hit a certain part inside Ann. His eyes shot open, the sensation surging against his body. Ann let out a louder, wanton cry as she felt him hit that spot, and that in turn made Akira more aroused as he grunted.

“Ann…!” he panted in-between his low groans. “That’s it… Shit, this is -- !!”

“...Yes! Oh, god yes!!” Ann cried out in her pleasure. “Akira, please…! Akira…!!”

Akira’s pace quickened as he lost himself further in his pleasure, panting heavily. He leaned his head down against the crook of Ann’s shoulder, thrusting hard into her as he went. Ann was unrestrained in her vocal pleasure as she constantly cried out Akira’s name as if there was no other name on earth but his. Akira eventually lifted his head up, facing Ann with half-lidded eyes filled with desire. He learned down and kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth as he got caught up in his excitement. Ann returned the kiss with fervor, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth as her tongue wildly danced with his.

“A-Akira…” Ann whimpered against his lips. “I’m close… I-I’m so close…”

“Me too…” Akira breathed. He knew that he wasn’t going to last very long. The pressure coiling inside of him was ready to burst, and he felt hot all over his body. And if Ann was getting close as well, then… they might finish together. The mere thought drives him to keep going, his pace quickening as he chases that desired release. He could feel Ann tightening all around him, squeezing him as his strokes became wild and messy.

“Akira… A-Akira…!!” Ann whimpered weakly, approaching her limit. “A-Ah… A-A… A-Aki -- !!”

Ann’s body keened as she let out a high-pitched moan, being the first one to reach her climax. She pressed her head against Akira’s pillow as she came, reeling from the intense rush washing over her body. Akira was close behind her, gritting his teeth as he thrusted into her, giving a final push. Ann’s inner walls clamped on his cock amidst his wild strokes, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Akira let out a low groan as he came, holding on to Ann for dear life until the rush eventually died down. He slumped down into her arms, panting heavily as he nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck.

The two of them laid there on the bed, completely exhausted as they panted heavily and sweat ran down their hot bodies. Akira felt like his heart could leap out of his chest with how fast it was beating. When he found a little strength left to sit up, he turned to Ann, who looked just as exhausted as he was. Ann turned her head towards him and smiled, practically glowing despite her current exhaustion. Akira smiled back at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, still completely taken with her.

“Hey there, beautiful.” he greeted.

“Hey, you...” Ann greeted back, giggling softly. “That was so amazing…”

“Hell yeah it was,” Akira agreed easily. This was by far the most amazing night of his life. “You were especially amazing.”

“Really…? I wasn’t too loud, was I?” Ann asked.

“To me? No. I love it when you express yourself freely,” Akira said with a smile. “The rest of Yongen, though…”

“Oh, god! I forgot the window was open!” Ann cried, covering her face with her hands. “Ohh… what if somebody heard me while we were…?! Oh god, this is so embarrassing…!!”

“Don’t worry about it, Ann,” Akira assured. “It’s Christmas.”

“Y-Yeah, but… how’re we gonna explain to Boss if someone does say something to him?” Ann asked worriedly.

“Pretty sure Sojiro wouldn’t say anything about it. The most he’ll do is tease me in particular about… being noisy for once.” Akira groaned, rolling his eyes at the mental image. God, he could practically imagine Sojiro’s wry smirk being directed at him.

“Hehe… You know him pretty well, huh?” Ann laughed.

“I do. I know you pretty well too,” Akira then pressed a kiss upon Ann’s forehead, smiling warmly at her. “I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight. I've never been this happy in my life. I never thought I could be until I met you, Ann.”

“Akira…” Ann said softly, touched by his words. Akira kept his smile as he drew away from her for a moment, discarding the condom he wore properly. Once he dealt with it accordingly, he returned to the bed and pulled the comforter up so that he and Ann could be wrapped in it together. Ann got up from her spot and quickly got under the comforter once Akira lifted it up. Soon, he joined her, pulling her to him as she cuddled against his chest. The two lovers wrapped themselves under the covers and snuggled, basking in the afterglow of their first night of lovemaking.

“It’s still snowing…” Ann observed, looking at the open window. Though she initially dreaded the thought of someone overhearing her loud sounds of pleasure thanks to that, it was a lovely sight to still be met with the pleasant snowfall.

“It is…” Akira voiced, rubbing his hand against her shoulder. “What a perfect ending.”

“I’ll say!” Ann agreed, looking up at Akira with love in her bright blue eyes. “I know I’ve said it a lot tonight, but still…”

“Go ahead. Say it.” Akira encouraged, having a good feeling about what Ann was going to say.

Ann beamed as she lifted herself up to give him one last kiss for the night. It was tender and sweet, and she made sure to make that sweet feeling last on both of their lips until morning.

“...I love you.” Ann said softly, her voice warm.

Akira smiled back at her as he gave her one more squeeze in his arms. “I love you, too.”


End file.
